The Death
by Elisab68
Summary: Et qu'en pense la Mort ?


Voici une courte fiction qui se situe lors de la saison 6.

Toujours un grand merci à Liliju qui m'encourage à publier mes textes !

**The Death**

Lorsqu'il était mort la première fois, il ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. C'était une âme comme une autre. Une infime poussière noyée dans la masse.

Lorsqu'il mourut une deuxième fois, il pensa à une âme damnée qui avait vendu son bien le plus précieux en échange d'une vie plus longue et plus prospère. Un contrat avec un démon, comme certain le faisait. Tentation démoniaque, appât du gain, de puissance, de désir de plaire. Des sentiments propres aux humains.

Lorsqu'il fut plongé dans la cage avec Lucifer, un peu par sa faute, et qu'il en ressortit sans son âme, son cas attira son attention. Le grain de sable était devenu un peu plus gros que les autres et obstruait le sablier, empêchant le bon déroulement de ce qui était établi depuis des temps infinis.

Il pensait que le cas « ange déchu » était définitivement archivé dans son immense bibliothèque qui organisait son monde. Il avait fait comprendre à Lucifer qu'on ne le dérangeait ni ne l'enchainait contre sa volonté sans en subir des conséquences funestes. Il s'était trompé.

En observant ce grain de poussière d'un peu plus prêt. Regardant parfois l'âme, parfois le corps, il fit le rapprochement avec un autre cas qui le chiffonnait également.

Chiffonnait était un grand mot, non, ça le titillait plutôt, comme lorsqu'un puceron vient se coller sur l'écran d'un ordinateur, puis se déplace et vole vers vous pour vous chatouiller désagréablement les narines. Une chose insignifiante qu'il suffirait d'écraser sans effort entre ses doigts et dont la disparition ne nous occasionnerait aucune mauvaise conscience.

Cet autre cas l'énervait particulièrement, parce qu'il était mort lui aussi un grand nombre de fois, parce qu'il était allé en enfer, et qu'il était mort une fois de plus avec l'autre âme.

Tiens tiens… il éprouva un certain contentement en se rappelant qu'ils étaient frères. C'est comme ça qu'on les nommait sur terre. Deux âmes qui cherchaient à éviter la mort constamment et qui devenaient par la même occasion un affront, un pied de nez à l'univers tout entier.

Et voilà que les anges, les démons, et autres créatures bien plus vieilles qu'avant la création de l'enfer, du paradis ou du purgatoire se mettaient de la partie. Tout ça parce que Dieu avait décidé de prendre un congé sabbatique, où qu'Il en avait eu un peu raz le bol de tout ce bazar. Ca devait être frustrant de gérer tous ces grains de sable à la fois. Chacun dans leur compartiment, chacun à leur place pour former un seul et unique ensemble.

De son point de vue blasé et détaché, cela le fit sourire. Bon, jusqu'à un certain point quand même. Car ce bazar à l'échelle globale commençait à se répercuter dans son propre univers. Et là, ça ne le faisait plus rire du tout.

Alors, quand l'une de ces poussières lui demanda son aide, il sauta sur l'occasion. Il joua un peu avec elle, lui cédant sa place durant vingt-quatre heures et tenta de lui faire découvrir ce qui se passait dans les coulisses de son monde, de lui faire comprendre que personne ne pouvait lui échapper. Ensuite, il remit cette âme torturée, à vif, dans ce corps en bonne santé. Il y ajouta une barrière mentale, un barrage pour contenir le flot douloureux de ses émotions qui protègerait son âme mutilée, afin que l'humain ne se brise pas lorsqu'il se retrouverait de nouveau entier. Oui, il l'avait fait, car il n'était pas seulement un être de destruction, il pouvait aussi parfois faire preuve de bonté.

Mais c'était surtout un juste retour à la normale, une mise en garde également, afin qu'ils ne réitèrent pas leur affront. Un pied de nez aussi aux anges emprisonnés qui avaient déclenché toute cette folie et qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour se défouler sans scrupule sur cette pauvre âme humaine.

Il resta un moment à réfléchir et puis il se l'avoua, il commençait à les apprécier, même si l'ainé avait une fâcheuse tendance à le déranger, souvent et à l'énerver, un peu. Ils étaient une version positive de l'espèce humaine, un peu comme Dieu aurait voulu qu'elle le soit. Ils étaient aussi le prétexte pour qu'il puisse faire un petit séjour sur cette planète de temps en temps, pour y savourer des plaisirs simples, comme manger de bonnes pizzas ou des hot-dogs au bacon, boire du soda ou parler, tout simplement. Ils étaient l'excuse pour lui faire aimer cette humanité.

Sur sa canne, qu'il tenait à la main et dont il ne se séparait jamais comme son anneau, il décida de graver les deux noms de ses âmes afin qu'il ne les oublie pas dans sa longue et ennuyeuse existence. Ils rejoignaient ainsi les quelques personnes que la Mort avait eut l'immense privilège de remarquer.

Afin de faire répercuter leurs noms dans l'univers entier et que tous sachent que la Mort les avait pris sous sa protection, il les nomma à haute voix :

- Dean et Sam Winchester !

Fin


End file.
